An electronic apparatus like a notebook personal computer (laptop PC) has heretofore been equipped with an antenna for wireless communication. A laptop PC with an antenna for wireless communication equipped in a display chassis has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-19497